Valentine's Day
by xSkipperrx
Summary: I haven't been on all day but I know they're are like 100s of these things floating around for someone's couples, so I just did it for all my favorite couples. So they're just small stories for AusHun,PruBela,SpaBel,FraSey,IceLiech, and AmeUkr. R/R!
1. TOMS & Piano Symphonies

A/N First AusHun because them my babies.

* * *

_TOMS & Piano Symphonies _

Roderich yawned a little as he leaned back on the lockers as he waited for Elizabeta. His violet eyes slightly dulled with tiredness, and bags resonated under his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, he was too busy checking over sheet music and whatnot.

His eyes slowly started closing and his head leaned back on the lockers. Maybe a short rest will do him some good…

"Roderich?"

His eyes popped back open, and he took his glasses off to rub his eyes. "Good morning Elizabeta." He murmured.

"You don't look so good." Elizabeta told him as she slid over to him.

"I don't feel so good either. I'm really sleepy." He said and laid his forehead on her shoulder.

"Sleepy? What are you sleepy from?"

"Reach into my backpack and grab out the pink binder it should have your name in sloppy cursive."

Elizabeta did what she was told and grabbed the pink binder, her name written on top of it with a silver metallic marker.

She scoffed. "You and I have very different definitions of sloppy." She told him opening up the binder revealing pages and pages of sheet music. "You composed another piece for me?" She asked.

"More like a piano symphony."

She blinked. "Y-You wrote a symphony for me?"

"In about a month and a half, I've finally figured out a way to express how I feel when I'm around you in an original piece. And in these 4 different movements _and_ a cover, I've managed to conjure up every reference I've ever known to you in a piano symphony."

Elizabeta went through the piece page by page. "You did a cover too as apart of it? What song?"

"Umm, Crystal Ball."

She gasped. "Really? That's one of my favorite songs."

"Mhmm, I remember you telling me that. How about I come to your house and play it for you after school?"

"Yeah, I'd really love that. I haven't even herd it yet and I love it already. Thank you so much. My gift is like so much better than yours." She spoke and slipped off her bag, taking out a box and giving it to him.

Roderich took the box and took off the top to reveal a pair of 9.5 espadrille Toms. They were black and had white grand staff designs in complicated swirls. "These are the most amazing Toms I have ever seen." He said looking up at her.

She grinned. "I'm so glad you like them. I was doing some poking around in the Toms online shoe store and I saw these and thought you would like them."

"Well you thought right."

"I even got me a pair so that we match. See?" She said pointing at the shoes she had on just like his except whit with black Grand Staffs."

"Thank you, I'll wear them tomorrow, too sleepy to put them on right now." He said and yawned again.

"Alright, alright, let's get you to homeroom so you can have your well deserved nap." Elizabeta grabbed him by his waist and started to walk him to class.

"Happy Valentine's Day Elizabeta."

"Happy Valentine's Day Roderich."


	2. My Simple Valentine

A/N Next FraSey because this is my first time writing for them so yeah.

* * *

_My Simple Valentine_

So many people were expecting Francis to go all out for his girlfriend Michelle. He was French, Valentine's Day was his favorite holiday, and love was basically a second nature to him.

But this year, he was going to prove them all wrong.

He doesn't have to go all out just to prove he loves Michelle, he does that enough just by being with her, and he knows that because those were her exact words.

Usually he saw her in the morning while she grabbed her books for math and science out her locker for her first 2 blocks. As usual, he kissed her cheek and smiled softly at her. "Good morning." He said.

She grinned brightly at the other. "Good morning."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Francis said as he handed her the bag in his hand, and smiled even more.

Smiling softly, Michelle took the bag and pulled out what was inside. It was a small teddy bear holding a box of chocolates. "Aww it's so cute! I love it, thank you." She said and threw his arms around him.

He laughed a bit and hugged her back. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Oh! I almost forgot," Michelle said and picked up her bag for him, a bouquet of balloons tied around one of the bag handles. "Happy Valentine's Day." Michelle said giving him the bag.

Francis took out what was inside, which were 3 books. "You got me the 50 Shades of Grey series. _Merci mon cher._" He thanked and kissed both of her cheeks before kissing her lips.

Michelle grinned. "_De Rein_. I know how much you love erotic novels and whatnot, so I thought it be best if I got you a whole series of an erotic novel."

"Thank you for my gift."

"Thank you for not going all out with my gift."

"Happy Valentine's Day Michelle."

"Happy Valentine's Day Francis."


	3. Braces, and Beanies, and Bears, Oh My!

A/N Next SpaBel, because cuties.

* * *

_Braces, and Beanies, and Bears, Oh My!_

What on Earth compelled Antonio to get this 5 foot bear for Bella he had no idea, but he liked it and thought it was cute so he got it.

However, what he forgot was that was she was going to the orthodontist, and what he didn't know was that her appointment was today.

In conclusion, he was forced to carry her gift around all day and take it over to her house when school let out.

"Antonio?" Someone called behind him.

He turned around the giant bear in his arms knocking the person down on the ground with a loud thud.

"Oww." Bella murmured.

"Oh my God Bel—" Antonio started only to be cut off by his loud laugh.

Bella started laughing as well, only to be cut off by a sharp pain in her mouth."Oww, it hurts to laugh."

"Why what's wrong?" He asked pulling her up.

Bella looked at him and gave a big smile showing him her red and yellow braces."

"Oh my God they are so adorable." He said grabbing her head to tilt it back and get a better look at them.

"Oww Antonio, that hurts." Bella whined pushing him off.

Antonio winced. "Sorry." He said and turned to grab the bear and pushed it over to Bella. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She smiled and took the bear in her arms. "Thank you."

"So what are you doing here if you just came back from getting braces?" He asked.

"Well I wasn't planning on coming to school after getting them done, but Alec was all like, no. So I had to come to school." She said with a small sigh.

"Aww well on the bright side, your braces remind me of a red tomato."

"That's why I got them beciae I knee you'd like them. Oh and since I didn't know I was coming to school today, I forgot your gift at home. It's a red Beanie with tomatoes on them."

"Well I wish I didn't have to carry this bear around with me all day."

"Oh it's alright, it was good exercise, and if people as if you lift you can respond with a simple, '"yeah I lift 5 foot bears, problem?'"

He laughed at that. "I guess you're right. Happy Valentine's Day Bella."

"Happy Valentine's Day Antonio."


	4. With A Kiss

A/N IceLiech are the cutest of Cuties okay.

* * *

_With A Kiss_

She wasn't even his girlfriend, which made Emil unsure if he should get her something or not. Well he did like her more than a friend, and that made him get something for her…But what if she thought he was being too forward? What if she didn't like the gift she gave him? What if—

"Good morning Emil!" A voice chirped behind him.

Emil whipped around only to find the smiling face of Lili. "L-Lili, good morning." He said as he started relax at her warm smile.

Lili looked beyond him at the 3 balloons and card sitting on the table and smiled even more. "I see that you got something for someone this Valentine's Day, they must be really special." She commented.

"Actually they are." He said and turning around. Emil grabbed the gifts and held them out to her. "They're for you, happy Valentine's Day." He spoke to her smiling, surprised that he got through that sentence without stuttering.

A blush spread across Lili's face as she gracefully took the things. "Thank you Emil, I didn't know I meant so much to you." She said and started to delicately open the envelope, pulling out 2 tickets.

"They're tickets to a show down at the aquarium this Saturday night, and since you love marine animals so much, I thought you would really like it." Great, his cheeks were on fire and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

Lili looked up at him for a moment before grinning and throwing her arms around him, surprising the both of them. "No one has ever done something like this for me before, thank you. Thank you so much." She told him quietly.

Emil couldn't help it, he softly stroked her hair as he hugging her tightly. "I'm glad I was the first to do it. I hope you enjoy it."

She looked at him again. "Will you be my second ticket?"

Emil blinked before smiling softly. "I would love to be your second ticket."

She threw her arms around him once more and this time he laughed.

"Oh! One more thing," she said and slipped off her backpack to retrieve something in it. "I don't really get people things because if I do something for someone, it should be from the heart, and I don't think that getting someone Teddy bears and chocolate is really heartfelt, s-so I made this for you." She said and slipped out a brown article of clothing and gave it to him.

Emil unraveled it to find that is was a knitted scarf. It was an earthy brown color, it went down to his knees, and it was the softest thing ever to brush against his fingertips. "I love it." He said quietly. "It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen, thank you."

Lili smiled, the blush never leaving her face. "I'm so glad you like it, I thought it would look nice on you." She told him.

"I really needed a scarf too, thank you again." He said slipping it around his neck.

"My pleasure," she said. "I should get going, bell is going to be ringing soon. I'll see you later Emil." Lili said whilst zipping up her backpack and turning to leave.

"I'll see you at lunch then." Emil said and turned back to his desk. He sighed. 'Maybe I shouldn't kiss her fully, but a nice on the cheek wouldn't be that bad.' He thought and turned back to her, only to catch her lips in a soft lips.

He thought she would pull back, and run away, but instead she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him more, melting into the surprise kiss.

After a moment, the broke apart, and wordlessly touched foreheads as they panted quietly. She broke the silence first.

"Happy Valentine's Day Emil."

"Happy Valentine's Day Lili."


	5. Sick Days

A/N Alfred, Kathyusha, and fluffy pillow talk.

_Sick Days_

"I'm sorry I didn't go to school today, but I'm sick. My notes from Humanities? Oh they're in my locker, and the combination is 16-18-25. Make sure you put them back exactly where you found them Eduard, or else I'll never find them for tomorrow. Alright, thanks, bye-bye." With that, Kathyusha hung up her cell phone, put in on the nightstand and flipped over so that she was facing Alfred. "Is what we're doing bad?" She asked him.

"What? Cuddling up and listening to the radio?" Alfred asked pulling her closer so that her head was on his chest. "Not at all." He said.

"No I mean skipping a school day for nothing _but_ cuddling."

Alfred smirked."What? Do you wanna do more?"

A dark blush ran across her face. "N-No! That's not what I mean all I'm saying is that I feel kind of bad."

"Well we can go to school if you want, but it's already lunch and there's only one more period after that so what's the use?"

"But I don't want to go to school, because that means I wouldn't be able to lay here with you anymore."

"Wait I don't get it if you don't want to go to school, then why are we even having this conversation?"

"Oh I don't know, I mean it feels kind of bad because I didn't go to school, but it feels so right because I'm hear with you and that makes everything better."

"Well I have that ability to make people better, I _am_ American you know."

She laughed at that. "I want to do this more often."

"Well we could if your brother didn't hate me so much."

"Well he's just going to have to accept the fact that were dating because I hate going around, skipping school just so I can cuddle with you it isn't fair."

"Okay well you should try to talk him into thinking I'm not that bad of a guy, cause I'm not. I mean who would really think I'm a bad guy? I still carry around my Captain America cards around with me for good luck."

"Good luck?"

"Yeah, I even had 'em in my pocket when we first met."

Kathyusha smiled softly. "You're right, I don't see how anyone could hate you either, you're far too amazing."

Alfred matched her smile and leaned down to softly kiss her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day Kathyusha."

"Happy Valentine's Day Alfred."


	6. The Not So Irrelevant Valentine

A/N And last but not least, my other babies PruBela~

* * *

_The Not-So-Irrelevant Valentine_

"Valentine's day is so stupid." Gilbert murmured as he laid back on the row of lockers.

"Exactly, I mean all your doing is exchanging useless lovey dovey crap." Natalia said next as she watched students with bouquets of balloons, and bouquets of flowers, and Valentine day gift bags and Teddy bears.

"Is it even a real holiday?"

"I ask myself that every year. If it is a real holiday then it doesn't have to be so irrelevant."

"If you really want to be some lovesick puppy to your girl or your guy on a certain day, then do it on their birthday. That way, everyone's not doing it on _one day_ and other people that don't even care for the day won't be so…"

"Overwhelmed?" Natalia guessed.

"Yeah!" Gilbert exclaimed as he gripped her hand a little tighter. "Oh wait I almost forgot." He spoke again and reached deep down in his pocket before pulling out a small box and handing it to her.

Natalia took the box, a half smile on her face. She opened it, and that was when her half smile turned into soft smile. It was a ring, with her birthstone in it, emerald, with a sliver band. "It's so beautiful." She said quietly and slipped it on her finger, surprised it fit.

Gilbert grinned. "I was hoping you'd like it. I even remembered what birthstone to get." He said proudly.

"And I'm proud of you for that, but don't think I didn't get you anything." Natalia said and slipped off her backpack to grab a red envelope and give it to Gilbert.

Smiling, he took the envelope and opened it up, pulling out what was inside. "Holy shit you got me MGMT tickets!" He screamed.

"Well I know they're your favorite band, so I just thought I'd do something nice for you." Natalia spoke with a small shrug.

"And you got me 2 tickets! I'm totally gonna see them twice in a row!"

Suddenly she narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? What were your plans with that second ticket?"

"I'm just kidding." He said laughing before becoming serious once more and grabbing both of her hands. "'Talia, will you do me the favor of accompanying me to this awesome concert tonight?"

Natalia gave one of those rare, warm smiles that Gilbert loved so much. "I'd be honored."

"Happy Valentine's Day Natalia."

"Happy Valentine's Day Gilbert."

Gilbert softly cupped her face and kissed her. "For a 'holiday' that's supposed to be lame and irrelevant, it turned out to be the most awesome day ever."

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone that read this. I hope your Valentine's Day was nice as it was mine. Remember to review, because they always help. Thanks again, and see you all soon.


End file.
